When Two Paths Cross
by Skwurlluvr
Summary: MAIN CHARACTER OC!When Slade steals the girls' DNA he combines them to create a new being...Raefire. She betrays him and joins the titans and ends up falling for a person you never expect. CHAPTER 1011 ARE UP
1. It Begins

Disclaimer: I TRULY OWN THE TEEN TITANS :wakes up from dream and looks around: NOOOOOO:sigh: I guess I don't but you probably knew that from the beginning .

Well this takes place in a couple of years, after the whole Slade coming back to life incident. The titans are about 17 now and Cyborg is 18 (he's always looked older but I didn't want him to be older then 18, so I fudged the age difference.

"_TITAN'S GO!"_ Robin shouted as he chased Slade through his warehouse.

"_I don't know what you're looking for robin, but I only want your pretty girls."_ Slade retorted as he jumped through his classic gears.

"_WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH THEM?"_ Robin yelled as he threw a kick towards Slade's face.

"_Nothing special; just their D.N.A"_ Slade slyly explained to Robin as he dodged miscellaneous kicks and punches.

Slade then disappeared into the darkness leaving a dumbfounded Robin standing there.

Just as Slade disappeared, the girls had just started to run after a sladebot (A/N As I have so lovingly come to know them) and into a room they have never seen before in Slade's warehouse.

"_Where are we?"_ Raven questioned as Starfire merely looked around herself.

Robin saw them run into the room and began chasing after them (A/N Why he didn't yell after them, no one knows……)

Just as Robin reached the door, it flew shut locking Starfire and Raven in a dark room, and slamming Robin into the door. Robin pounded his fist onto the soundproof door.

**Inside the dark room—**

Starfire yelped as the lights turned on and revealed them standing in a large circular area with many laser gun type machines around them obviously aiming at them.

"_What is th--!"_ Starfire said as she and Raven were both zapped by a large machine.

Lights danced around them as they were electrocuted right where they stood, they soon both passed out.

**Back at Titan Tower—**

"_Starfire, Raven wake up, it's okay, everything's over"_ Robin said as they regained consciousness in the hospital wing of the tower.

"_What happened?"_ Raven asked rubbing her temples.

"_YOU GOT ZAPLIFIED!"_ Beast Boy exclaimed while waving his arms around.

"_Like Beast Boy was saying"_ Cyborg cut in, _"Slade took some of your D.N.A during that, 'zaplification'. Who knows what he could do with something like that?"_ Cyborg finished.

**Back at the Warehouse—**

"_Are you ready?"_ Slade asked intensely

"_Yes."_ A young girl's voice responded.

"_Good, now go…… Raefire."_ Slade commanded. (A/N I know cheesy name, but she's my role-play character)

Raefire stepped out of the shadows revealing herself in Terra's previous outfit.

Raefire was the combination of Raven and Starfire's D.N.A created into a new being. Slade knew that if he could get his hands on the female titans, take their D.N.A., and create a new being she would be stronger then any of the titans. He did just that.

Raefire sported-

Raven's- Hair style, eyes, and body style.

Starfire's- Hair color, height, skin color and facial structure.

Slade didn't try to make the suit attach itself to Raefire because he knew that he had to be careful with Raefire's extremely artificially enhanced empathic abilities, or she would breakdown and destroy him.

(A/N I dig big fancy words )

He also had to be weary of her 'Raebolts' or Starfire's enhanced starbolts, because he had also enhanced Starfire's side of the powers.

Slade sent her on her first mission…… to confront the Teen Titans.

**Back at Titan Tower—**

:alarm sounds and everyone starts blinking:

"_TITAN'S WE'VE GOT TROUBLE"_ Robin shouted through his fancy new intercom. (A/N I just always thought he should have one)

All the titans ran to their 'vehicles' and modes of transportation, and all rushed downtown.

Starfire and Raven flew ahead of everyone to try to get a head start, and they were stopped in their tracks when they saw what was standing before them, their clone.

Starfire became ecstatic and flew towards Raefire embracing her in a hug and screamed, _"MY LITTLE BOMGORF!"_ Just as she did Silky.

The other titans arrived to see Starfire embracing Raefire in a hug and seeing Raven trying to figure out what was going on.

Robin became wide-eyed and the other male titans began to drool over this new beauty.

"_Something doesn't feel right."_ Robin thought out loud.

Just as he said that Starfire was blown away, by a large blast of bluish-purple energy. This was Raefires Raebolts.

"_Stay…away."_ An angry, yet familiar voice stated intensely.

"_What was that Raven?"_ Beast Boy asked her

"_That wasn't me, it was her."_ Raven replied then pointed.

"_Whoooaaaa."_ The Cyborg and Beast Boy said in unison.

As Raefire continued fighting against the titans and clearly winning, there was another presence, a lingering presence.

Somebody was watching the whole event, a spying, admiring somebody, he watched in awe and began to feel a craving for this new being. It was none other than Red-X. (A/N he comes back later)

As Raefire was fighting, Raven attempted to reach inside her mind, to see what she was thinking.

Raven gasped what she was hearing, "**_Who am I? Why am I here? Can't anybody help me?" _**

Raven then implanted a thought into Raefire's mind making her stop everything, **_"We can help you."_**

This left Raefire open to one of Robin's Birdarang (A/N I heard it on a commercial, I think that's how it's spelled.)

Robin's birdarang hit her and made her fall down just as she started running away.

She quickly recovered and quickly flew back to Slade.

The titans all just looked at each other, knowing they now have a new enemy, or do they?

**Back at Titan Tower—**

"_Who was that girl, and what did she want with us?"_ Beast Boy said in his usual manner.

"_I don't know but whoever she is, she is evil and obviously works for Slade, didn't you see what she was wearing?"_ Robin responded to Beast Boys question.

"_She was dressed just like Terra…."_ Beast Boy said solemnly.

"_Who ever she is we'll stop her!"_ Cyborg cheered.

"_No you must not hurt my little bomgorf!"_ Starfire piped in.

Everyone then looked to Raven who was meditating and was speaking, not her normal chanting.

"_**We can help you, just come to us.**"_ Raven said while she was meditating. _"**Just ask for help.**" _Raven continued then stopped meditating.

"_What?"_ Raven asked when she realized the others were staring at her blankly.

"_You were talking to yourself, or were you talking to someone else?" _Robin replied and asked her.

"_Raefire……She's not evil, she's just confused."_ Raven stated blankly.

"_WHAT?"_ Beast Boy cut in, _"DIDN'T YOU SEE HOW SHE ATTACKED STARFIRE FOR NO REASON! SHE'S STRONGER THEN ANY OF US!" _He screamed waving his arms around.

The titans just glared at Beast Boy as he shrunk to mini-Beast Boy (A/N Like he does when he's guilty hehehehe) and played with his two index fingers.

"_Slade created her, he controls her, she has no idea that there's anything else out there, she doesn't know there is good in the world. She was created for evil, but she contains a soul which is a combination of Starfire and myself which are pure. She has regret, she has thought, but doesn't know anything but evil."_ Raven explained to the confused group of teens.

"_What? Are you saying she's a good person? She was created by Slade!"_ Robin began to get overwhelmed by the possibility that one of Slade's creations, are actually good.

"_Yes Slade created her, but she was created from us."_ Raven said gently.

"_But…"_ Robin tried to but in

"_Robin…"_ Raven stopped him

"_Okay."_ Robin said hesitantly_ "But if you're wrong…"_ He added

**Back at the Warehouse** –

"_Did you take care of them?"_ Slade asked intensely

"_I tried… " _Raefire said with her first show of emotion, and the gear behind Slade cracked a bit even at this little hint of her extreme emotion.

"'_Tried' isn't good enough, destroy the titans."_ Slade commanded her.

"_Yes, Master." _She said extremely reluctantly.

**Back at Titan Tower—**

"_TITANS IT'S HER AGAIN!"_ Robin screamed through his intercom.

"_I don't want to hurt her!"_ Starfire said with a choked up voice.

"_We may have to."_ Robin said as walked up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder with a sad look on his face.

**Downtown—**

The titans all arrived to find Raefire standing in the middle of the street, doing absolutely nothing, just staring at them.

"_Titans don't let your guard down."_ Robin said sternly.

Raefire then threw many raebolts at the titan's direction, purposely missing them.

"_**Why do I have to do this, I don't want to be like this, why does it have to be me!**"_

"_WHY DO I HAVE TO DO THIS?"_ Raefire screamed as numerous windows from many buildings all shattered.

Raven's eyes widened at this girls uncontrolled emotion.

Raefire collapsed as after shattering all the windows within a 5 block radius.

Beast Boy pulled out a 'Window repair man' sign and hung it from his neck.

Raven and Starfire both floated over to where Raefire was and Starfire held her like a baby, she just cried into her holder's shoulder and the road cracked.

"_I need _:Sniff:_ help!" Raefire cried._

Raven pulled out a Chakra from the pocket inside her cloak, and handed it to Raefire, it was blue with white around the edges.

"_What's this, why are you helping me?"_ Raefire sniffed.

"_It's the Third-Eye Chakra; it helps contain physical, psychic, and mental capabilities."_ Raven told her. (A/N What Raven has is really called the Third-Eye Chakra)

Raefire quickly put on her Chakra and immediately felt better, but not totally.

"_You still need a lot of training."_ Raven said as she helped her up.

Raefire backed away with a look of horror on her face, and ran few away screaming, _"He still has me in his hands!"_

The puzzled titans just looked at Raven and Starfire and just stared at them.

**Back at the Warehouse—**

Raefire walked in and took her Chakra off and placed it in an unused drawer in a far corner of the warehouse.

She proceeded to find Slade, when she did she was greeted with a hard punch to the face.

"_You betray me, your master, your creator. You didn't follow through with your mission."_ Slade scolded as he punched her again in the face._ "You defied me and got that close to two of the titans and didn't do anything. Oh, I see you aren't wearing the Chakra," _Slade made finger motions._ "Raven gave to you, eh?" _Slade smirked as Raefire flew across the room from another blow to the face, blood slightly trickling from the corner of her mouth.

"_Listen Sweetie Pie……You belong…to me."_ He said as he watched her writhe in pain in a heap on the floor.

"_Why are you treating me this way?"_ Raefire asked stressfully on the floor and wiping away the blood from her mouth.

"_Because my dear, I created you, I own you." _Slade taunted as he kicked her in the stomach.

"_YOU CAN'T TREAT ME LIKE THIS!"_ Raefire screamed as she stood up as a light surrounded her.

She flew into the air a few feet and Slade was blown a few feet back when the enormous amount of energy was unleashed.

Everything around her suddenly started flying around, (A/N kinda like what Terra did) and Slade was knocked unconscious by a small flying gear.


	2. Newest Member

_Disclaimer: I TRULY OWN THE TEEN TITANS :wakes up from dream and looks around: NOOOOOO:sigh: I guess I don't but you probably knew that from the beginning ._

_Sladeawoke to find himself tied to a wall and Raefire sitting in a chair with one of her legs up on the sitting part, and her arm draped over her knee, looking like a total S.O.B._

_(A/N S.O.B. means son of a b!tch, I'm trying really hard not to cuss in here cuz my friend says I cuss too much. )_

_She just smirked at him, he actually became afraid, he knew he had crossed the line, she figured out she was stronger then him, and she took advantage of it._

_"I can tell you know that I know." Raefire said very immaturely with a smirk on her face._

_"I know your weaknesses, I figured it out when I caused that storm of debris, you had to put a little bit of you into me, to finish me up." She said sounding a lot like a female Slade._

_"That's why I'm just as stubborn as you, and know your every move." She semi-threatened him._

_"I know your trials and tribulations, everything I need to know……" Slade's eyes widened, "To get rid of you." Raefire finished. (A/N I imagined this with the camera rotating around them)_

_"No, I'm not going to kill you now, maybe not tomorrow may not for a month maybe not for a year… maybe not for…a millennia." Raefire taunted(A/N had to throw that line thingy in. I thought it was kool, but I totally messed it up trying to fit it in )_

_"But I'll promise you this, I WILL get rid of you." She finished and bounced off leaving Slade tied up. (A/N like Slade does dodging Robin)_

**_Heading back to Titan Tower—_**

_"I never expected a creation of Slade's to just run away like that." Said a very confused Robin._

_"I hope my bomgorf does not get injured." Starfire said very worriedly._

_"Would you PLEASE stop calling the enemy your 'bomgorf'" Cyborg pleaded, "She's the bad guy right now, not Slade." He finished_

_"But it was Slade who created her." Robin added._

**_At Titan Tower—_**

_It started raining as the titans left downtown, so there wasn't anything really to do._

_The titans did their normal indoor activities_

_Cyborg was fine-tuning his arm, Raven was meditating as usual, Beast Boy was playing a gamestation game, and Starfire was talking casually with Robin._

_Suddenly there was a clap of lightning, and a strong knock at the door._

_Raven and Starfire went to answer it and Raefire just dropped into Ravens arms and started crying, causing the T.V. to crack and ruining Beast Boys game._

_"MY GAME!" Beast Boy cried in distress and tears rolled down his face, and then he popped up behind the crying Raefire._

_"Little Bomgorf what is wrong?" Starfire asked while embracing her. Cyborg twitched as he heard 'bomgorf' again._

_"I got :sniff: away!" Raefire cried into ravens shoulder causing a few windows to break letting some water in. (A/N Bit of a cry-baby huh, hmm)_

_The titans just looked at each other, and looked at this new person now crying in their living room._

_"I guess she isn't evil." Robin said with deep sympathy._

_Raefire then passed out from her extreme stress and fatigue and woke up about 3 hours later in brand new clothes._

_"What am I wearing?" Raefire said looking down at her new clothes._

_"All of us searched for good clothes we could spare and give to you!" Starfire said cheerfully._

_She was wearing Blackfire's spare outfit she left at Earth, Raven's spare cloak, Beast Boy's gloves, and one of Robin's spare masks._

_"I thought you might want one of them." Robin said nervously and with a chuckle, "We all talked, mostly Starfire, and figured if you were good enough to betray Slade, then you are good enough to be an Teen Titan! You still will need to prove yourself later, but that can wait for now." Robin finished and handed her a communicator._

_"OH MY GOSH, THANK YOU!" Raefire yelled excitedly as four more windows blew out. "I can fix that." She said rubbing the back of her head._

_"But we know you need a LOT of training." Raven said in her normal monotone voice and handed her another Chakra._

_Raven helped place the Chakra in the proper place and then brought Raefire into her room to teach her how to meditate properly._

_"Sahasra…Sirasam…Svetam." Raefire and Raven chanted together. (A/N this is a real meditation chant, I looked them up)_

_They ended the meditation and talked with each other for a while._

_"Those words really helped you; it took forever to find the right ones, and they're pretty powerful." Raven told her._

_"Yeah I know, I didn't think meditation really did anything. I feel really calm and relaxed now." Raefire responded jokingly._

_"That's how meditation is supposed to feel…I never thought I'd meet someone as powerful as me, it's just too weird." Raven said in monotone as they walked into the living room where Starfire greeted them._

_"OH HELLO FRIENDS!" Starfire yelled cheerfully._

_"Uh? Hello." Raefire said as she was pulled into one of starfire's trademark hugs._

_"Hey Starfire can you help me with something?" Raefire asked sounding very squished hoping it would make Starfire let go._

_"ANYTHING MY LITTLE BOMGORF!" Starfire screeched._

_"She keeps calling her bomgorf, like she's her kid or something." The boys whispered among themselves._

_"Hey, so what do I call you guys, should I call you, Mom or something?" Raefire joked somewhat avoiding the subject._

_Raven got a little vein on her head and Starfire happily accepted._

_"Starfire, I was just kidding." Raefire corrected Starfire in a monotone voice._

_Starfire sighed a heavy sigh because she won't be called mom._

_"But anyway umm, can you help me with something?" She asked Starfire._

_"Anything!" Starfire responded to her._

_"Can you help me fix up my outfit it seriously doesn't match." She told Starfire as she pointed down to her outfit._

_"Yes, I will help as much as I can!" Starfire said as she grabbed her hand and pulled her into the bathroom with a jerk._

**_(A/N Section)_**

_Hey everyone, the story will have it's ups and downs. I wrote most of this story all at once (including the rest of the story that's not included yet)and some of the times i was tired so the more boring parts of the story...i was probably very tired like the whole clothe dyeing thing, i was tired and needed a filler._

_Riawolf- Hey, I didn't steal your idea, i got it one day like a strike of lightning when i was roleplaying with some friends, lol. You must be a very smart person to have the same ideas as me bwa hahaha. Also, thanks for the mini flame it made me laugh heh heh heh._

_Love always,  
Genaric Person o()o_


	3. Almost Normal Times

Disclaimer: I TRULY OWN THE TEEN TITANS :wakes up from dream and looks around: NOOOOOO:sigh: I guess I don't but you probably knew that from the beginning .

Well this takes place in a couple of years, after the whole Slade coming back to life incident. The titans are about 17 now and Cyborg is 18 (he's always looked older but I didn't want him to be older then 18, so I fudged the age difference.

Starfire and Raefire proceeded to dye her clothes a different color so they would match and be much more personal.

If she was going to be a member, she would need her own uniform

They first bleached out every bit of clothing she has on, while Raefire had on a towel. (A/N guys you enjoy a good girl in a towel don't ya? )

While her clothes were bleaching, they went out and bought a nice dye to dye all her clothes with and she was wearing Starfire's outfit, because she was the only one whose outfit fit her height.

This made her feel sort of awkward, walking around with someone in the same outfit as her.

"_That's a nice shade."_ Raefire said pointing to a nice light violet color.

"_Wonderful selection Efi!"_ Starfire agreed and called Raefire by her new nickname. (A/N Since Raven already has Rae, I figured why not use the middle letters of Raefire name)

After they bought the dye they came back to find Beast Boy poking around in the bathroom with the bleaching clothes.

"_Beast Boy please explain to me what you are doing."_ Starfire asked.

"_Uhhhh……"_ Beast Boy said guiltily and ran out of the room.

"_He was probably looking at my bra!"_ Raefire said pointing to the bathroom counter.

They both giggled, and to a very surprised girl, nothing exploded or cracked.

Raefire pulled out her now bleached clothes, and let them dry out.

Later, she poured the dye into the sink and put in her clothes to let them dye. (A/N I have no idea how to really dye clothes so I made it up)

After a couple of hours she pulled out her new bright violet clothes, and threw them in the dryer.

**Two hours later---**

When she took out her clothes from the dryer she put them on in that room.

(A/N it is still black fires outfit only dyed)

She put on her new violet gloves and mask (violet too) and then turned around and saw the T-Sub all fancied up for outer-space, she looked at it in amazement.

She snooped around it poking at some places, and looking up at it a lot.

"_Big isn't it?"_ A strange voice came from nowhere.

"_Robin?"_ She thought out loud.

"_Hardly…"_ The voice responded.

"_Wh-who are you?"_ Raefire's hands started to glow bluish-purple.

"_I dig the new outfit" _The voice responded to the threat.

"_Wait…How long have you been watching me?"_ Raefire asked in a high pitched embarrassed voice as she let her hands stop glowing.

"_Long enough…" _The voice taunted, her hands started glowing again.

"_Who ever you are you better leave or I'll……"_ She threatened again.

She was cut off by him throwing a single red rose onto the floor, she leaned down and picked it up and looked at the ceiling looking for any sign of this strange person.

She smelled the rose and walked off in her new clothes, just leaving the strange person in the laundry room.

She walked into the living room where she was greeted by Starfire and before she could be suffocated, she used her powers to immobilize Starfire.

"_WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE MASK I GAVE YOU?" _Robin asked frantically about violet mask and had tears rolling down his face (A/N like when B.B. cries )

Raefire giggled, but her training was paying off and the only thing that happened was Beast Boy's video game controller flew out of his hands.

After Robin calmed down he observed Raefire's new outfit.

"**_Hey, she looks…. Pretty good…"_** Robin thought, scanning her over; he then realized what he had thought and shook his head trying to get it out of his head.

"**_Starfire…think Starfire…mmmm pretty."_** Robin thought, slightly drooling over Starfire.

Robin snapped out of it before anyone noticed him and might think he was drooling over Raefire.

"_Where'd ya' get the rose Efi?"_ Robin questioned.

"_I found it." _She dreamily responded.

The titans were all happy at her quick improvement, and all of them were having a wonderful week.

No bad guys, no crimes, no sinister plots to destroy the world (which are all conveniently located at the titan's city) No—

: alarm sounds and everyone starts blinking…again.:

(A/N just when you thought it was peaceful)

The titans all rush downtown to find out what was happening, when they get to the bank, they discover it's someone they hoped was gone, Red-X.


	4. The Encounter

Disclaimer- i dont own them...

"_Hey kids."_ He said with a smart ellic voice and sitting on the counter of the bank teller.

"**_That voice! I know it from somewhere."_** Raefire thought.

"_X, you're robbing banks now?"_ Robin asked angrily.

"_Don't worry bird boy, I'm not robbing your little bank, I just wanted to get your attention, I thought it was time for a visit."_ He said looking over to Raefire and clearly checking her out.

Raefire narrowed her eyes at him,_ "Take a picture it'll last longer!" _She snapped at him.

"_No thanks sweetie pie."_ He smirked.

"_DON'T call me 'sweetie pie'." _Raefire said with clinched teeth as her narrowed eyes started glowing bluish-purple.

"_Fine by me."_ Red-X said as he put his hands up, and then shot X's out of his gloves.

Almost hitting Raefire many times, he threw more her way and she dodged them with martial arts skills.

"_Whoa, she's got the same moves as you Rob!"_ Cyborg told him.

"_How does she know your moves?"_ Cyborg yelled as he dodged an X.

"_Slade knows them for some strange reason, why shouldn't she!" _Robin yelled back dodging an X meant for Raefire.

Raefire threw many raebolts at him trying to hit him but missing every shot, he simply jumped out of the way.

She trew an bluish-purple energy claw(like Raven's) and he did a back flip and dodged it.

_"You don't have the best aim, do ya kid?"_ He said taunting her poor aim.

_"Leave me alone!"_ She yelled in defense.

Raefire had a lot of power but had no control or aim, she threw more bolts at him missing every time.

"_HYAH!"_ Raefire yelled as she combined her Raebolts and psychic abilities (energybolts) to make a large explosion.

Red-X's eyes widen as he jumped up over the smoke, when the smoke cleared it revealed X seeking protection in the ceiling corner.

"_You actually think that little explosion would take care of me, baby cakes?"_ He taunted.

"_I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!"_ She yelled at him hurdling raebolts at him.

"_Uh uh uh, no you didn't bad little girl, you told me not to call you 'sweetie pie' you didn't say anything about 'baby cakes' now did you?" _Red_-_X taunted her.

"_DON'T WORRY, I'LL GET YOU!" _She yelled while hurdling raebolts and missing everyone.

The titans just watched (in chibi form) as this brand new girl was giving Red-X the hardest time she could and he was dodging every hit.

She threw another energybolt and it exploded and everybody was knocked unconscious and the roof collapsed.

The rubble started to move and Raefire and Red-X climbed out of the rubble.

Raefire was about to throw another raebolt when he grabbed her wrist.

He stood close to her just staring down at her, and she stared straight into his covered eyes, almost seeing right through the mask.

He held her wrist up at his head level, firmly in his hand and stared at her trying to take her in.

He being taller then her, her feet were dangling and she felt overpowered.

"_Wow…"_ He said simply.

She knew there was something familiar about his voice but she couldn't place it, she saw him staring at her intently through the mask.

He held her closer as she just stared at him taking in every moment of her experience.

Just then the rubble started to shift and the titans reappeared from the once still area.

The both of them just turned and looked at the shifting rubble; he then dropped her wrist and bounded off.

Raefire landed on her feet, watching Red-X bounce away.

"_WHAT HAPPENED! WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HIM?"_ Robin yelled and grabbed the same spot Red-X had grabbed her wrist.

She became overwhelmed and Robin took his hand back and grabbed it in extreme pain.

Starfire looked at his hand, it was burned, and Raefire clearly didn't want to be touched.

The titans just looked up at her with confused faces as Robin rubbed his sore hand.

"_Let's just go home."_ She said covering herself in the light violet cloak like raven does and walked out of the bank.

**Back at Titan Tower—**

Raefire sat in her room thinking about what had happened that day, and why she stopped fighting.

"**_Why couldn't I fight him when he grabbed me?"_**

She wondered why she couldn't help but think about Red-X, and why he was so gentle towards her for that moment.

"**_Why did he seem different then when I was fighting him,then when he grabbed me?"_**

"**_Why did I burn Robin and not X, Robin's a good guy…"_**

She continued pondering until she heard a knock on the door.

She went to open the door and Starfire walked in and sat down on her blue bed.

"_I do not understand why you burned our friend Robin, but I'm sure you had a very reasonable purpose, no?" _Starfire asked her.

"_Starfire……Mom, I don't know why Robin got burned and not Red-X but…"_ She was cut off by Starfire,_ "Red-X touched you, he did not harm you did he? What do you mean he did not get burned he is the enemy."_ Replied a very, very confused and concerned Starfire.

"_I said I don't KNOW KNORFKA!" _Raefire began raise her voice sounding a lot like Starfire at that instant as her bed sheets flew across the room knocking over a vase.

(A/N Pronounced Ka-Norf-Ka, incase you didn't see betrothed)

"_Bomgorf please calm down, all will be resolved soon, do not worry." _Starfire attempted to calm her down

Starfire left Raefire in her room to let her calm down, to let her meditate.

"_Sahasra…Sirasam…Svetam…… Sahasra…Sirasam…Svetam…… Sahasra…Sirasam…Svetam…… Sahasra…Sirasam…Svetam."_

She chanted until there was another knock at the door, she groaned and ended her meditation.

"_Now who is it?"_ She opened the door to see Robin leaning against the wall on the opening.

"_Can I come in?"_ He asked casually.

She nodded her head and opened the door more to let him in. He went over and sat in the same spot as Starfire and she sat down next to him.

She eyed the bandage around his hand, and buried her face in her hands.

"_Look, Robin, I'm really sor—"_Robin interrupted her.

"_It's okay; I just want to know what happened back there, why did you get so strange?"_ He finished.

"_Something happened"_ She sighed, _"Something you should know about."_ She continued

She went on to tell him exactly what happened and exactly how she felt while it was happening.

Raefire finished leaving a jaw-dropped Robin.

"_But… how could you feel that way, he's a thief and a criminal, and he none the less tried to hurt you!"_ Robin asked almost yelling.

"_Robin, I don't know, all I know is that's how I felt and why I felt that way I DON'T know! Okay?" _She tried to explain to him as her other vase cracked. (A/N that's how I talk lol)

He became saddened at this news; he didn't understand that being the empath she was, she could tell that Red-X showed something he had never showed before and had something inside that he couldn't show.

After Robin left when she continued to meditate, _"Sahasra…Sirasam…Sveta-"She_ was interrupted by yet another knock on the door.

**(Authors Note Section)**

Hey everyone, just came back from my grama's, that's why i didn't update last night. She passed away a few months ago and i was claming some stuff for me. Anyway onto review response.

Psycho K.- She's supposed to have that much power, she's artifically enhanced by Slade...doi! Well you are my most loyal reviewer ehhehehe, im gunna change a lot in my story, you're right shes too similar to starfire and raven, gunna change it

kay everyone, gotta go now buh bye

Love always,  
Genaric Person o()o


	5. When Sh t Happens

Disclaimer: I TRULY OWN THE TEEN TITANS :wakes up from dream and looks around: NOOOOOO:sigh: I guess I don't but you probably knew that from the beginning ..

"**_He looks kinda funny with out the costume covering his chest, but with the mask on, heh heh."_** She thought to herself as she scanned him over.

She took her hand from his and he felt a little bit of tension, she lifted her hands up to his mask and started to pull it off, revealing his narrow chin.

(A/N remember this is all happening while she's in a towel, her clothes are still washing.)

Before she could get it off there was a loud knock at the door, she stopped what she was doing and helped Red-X into the empty closet for him to hide in.

In the closet he fixed his mask and listened to what was happening outside the closet.

"_Raefire something is up with you, I can tell…"_ Raven said as she entered the room even before Raefire let her in.

"_I…uh…don't know what you are talking about, there's nothing 'up' with me, just the usual meditation."_ She lied and put up a mental barrier in her mind.

"_The broken windows, the things suddenly flying from where they were, the crashes from your room…Your curtains."_ Raven told her, pointing at the curtains at the last part.

Raven tried to read her mind, but failed to do so this made her more curious.

"_Okay…now I know you're hiding something; why else would you put up a mental barrier?"_ Raven confronted Raefire.

Raefire sighed and pulled Raven over to the corner, _"Can you keep a secret?"_ Raefire asked frantically.

"**_Raefire…NO! She'll tell everyone"_** Red-X started thinking frantically as he stood in the closet and leaned against the side of it.

"_Please Rae you're the only one I feel I can trust…"_ Raefire begged.

"_Okay…"_ Raven said as she sighed.

Raefire walked over to the closet and put her hand on the handle.

"_Raven, please don't tell anyone, please."_ Raefire pleaded.

"_I won't, don't worry."_ Raven comforted her.

Raefire opened the closet door to reveal an injured, shirtless Red-X.

"_Hey kid."_ Red-X greeted Raven casually.

Raven gasped and took a step back; she looked from Raefire to Red-X.

Raven pulled Raefire back into the corner as Red-X made his way to the bed and sat on it burying his face in his hands.

"_Raefire, you have a criminal in your bedroom, do you know that?"_ Raven asked hoping Raefire was kidding.

"_Uh, yeah… I do."_ She answered rubbing the back of her head.

"_I don't know what to say, he isn't a big time criminal, but he's a criminal none the less."_ Raven said putting her hand on top of her head.

"_How did he even get in here, we have a security system better then any bank?"_ Raven asked starting to get very confused.

"_Um, I don't exactly know, but he was spying on me when I did my laundry, he's done it many times, and I've enjoyed talking to him, but then I didn't know it was him."_ Raefire explained recalling many memories of joking around with Red-X.

(A/N It's not included in the story it all happened in those 2 missing weeks )

"_Raven please, I freaked out earlier and hurt him, when I saw the 'spider'."_ She told Raven as she made finger gestures.

"_Okay, I won't tell anyone don't worry, but I expect you to at some point."_ Raven made a deal with her and folded her arms.

"_And as for you, Red-X, I expect you to be on your best behavior."_ She said grabbing his chin and facing it directly at herself.

"_Fine."_ Red-X replied in his normal smart-ass tone and jerking his head away from her hand.

(A/N Yup I cussed, sorry friends who don't like it )

Raven walked out of the room and Raefire went and sat down next to Red-X.

"_Now what?"_ Red-X asked her.

"_Well, what do you want?"_ She asked him back.

"_Now that you ask, I am kind of hungry."_ He said rubbing his bandaged stomach.

Raefire sweatdropped and floated out of the room to get some food.

As she sneaked out, she was stopped by Robin and Beast Boy arguing over the piece of pie.

She was almost hit by their smoke cloud of a fight as it went down the hall.

"_Hey Cyborg, what do you got to eat?"_ Raefire asked casually.

"_Waffles!"_ He answered.

"_Isn't it kind of late for waffles?"_ She asked with a chuckle.

"_It's only 1:30, besides RAVEN LIKES WAFFLES!"_ He responded to her joke.

"_You know it…"_ Raven responded in her normal monotone voice. (A/N couldn't add the 'more then life itself' comment, just would be like bringing up an old joke.)

"_Well I'm VERY hungry, I'll take ten."_ She asked for the waffles.

Cyborg happily piled her ten waffles onto a plate and she took them into her room withthe bottle of syrup and some butter.

Raefire walked into her room to find Red-X going through her drawers.

"_Excuse you!"_ She said to him before he could open her underwear drawer.

He jumped back and stood straight up hurting his side; she put the plate on her desk and went to help him.

"_Careful, don't open your wound." _She said as she used her powers to make sure it was closed.

"_Yes! Waffles, my favorite!"_ Red-X practically yelled as we went over and started eating them.

Raefire sat in the corner facing the wall as if she were in time-out; she sat their thinking, **_"How will I be able to hide him?"_**

She almost didn't want him to leave when he got better; she wished he was there to stay.

He walked up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder, _"I saved you one…"_ He said as he handed her the plate with the waffle on it.

"_You ate nine waffles; jeez I can only eat like four."_ She said as she sat on her bedside and started eating.

"_So, 'X' tell me about yourself; are you from here?" _She asked as she took a large bite.

"_I'm from the far side of Metropolis…so I'm really not from around here; I heard about you guys and decided to start a little trouble."_ He said while he was pretending tolook for his shirt.

_"Where is it?"_ He asked himself.

"**_He so mysterious…why is he looking for his shirt, it's on the bedside table…"_** She thought, looking at the bedside table.

"**_What am I goin' to do; I'm stuck in the girl of my dreams' bedroom for who knows how long."_** He thought thinking while he was 'looking for his shirt'.

"_Okay…Where is my shirt?"_ He asked her like she's been hiding it.

Raefire picked it up and brought it to him and helped him put it on so he wouldn't hurt himself.

"_You know what; you shouldn't be in that bloody, ripped up shirt anyway. You need a change of clothes." _She said taking the shirt back off of him.

"_What you expect me to pull a new outfit out of thin air?"_ He said conflictingly.

"_What? You don't have a change of clothes in the utility belt of yours. Anyway what I meant was that I need to go out and buy some clothes for you. I'm going to tell the titans I'm sick of wearing the same outfit so they'll let me leave."_ She told him her plan.

She walked him to her bed and told him to lye there until she got back.

She turned the T.V. on before she left so everyone will think she jut left it on, she went to the laundry room and put on her clothes.

She snuck out into the living room where she took 100 dollars from the big jar they had labeled 'Bank' and stuffed it into her pocket.

"_Hey, I'm going shopping for some new clothes, I'm sick of the same thing! I don't know how you guys do it, I took some money too!"_ Raefire shouted walking out the door, Red-X had heard the whole thing, and relaxed now that she was out and he was safe.

**Author's Note Section**

**SPECIAL MESSAGE: blink blink: **For anybody who reads this, if you have yahoo and go into the teen titans roleplay chatrooms, i am under the name Raefire...or perhaps...Blue-V

Blue-V is a special character you guys will learn about, hehehehe, when the right time is here.

Hey, yeah guys I know, this chapter is pretty short...well not too bad oh well. She's gunna go shopping and such, don't worry she's not a shopping fanatic, hate shopping xx. Unless it's at a gothic store lol, k bye

Psycho K- So you really are pyscho...interesting, as you read, Raven found out, but Raefier isn't gunna tell the rest of the titans for a while.

Ok every love always,  
Genaric Person o()o


	6. Waffles

Disclaimer: I TRULY OWN THE TEEN TITANS :wakes up from dream and looks around: NOOOOOO:sigh: I guess I don't but you probably knew that from the beginning ..

"**_He looks kinda funny with out the costume covering his chest, but with the mask on, heh heh."_** She thought to herself as she scanned him over.

She took her hand from his and he felt a little bit of tension, she lifted her hands up to his mask and started to pull it off, revealing his narrow chin.

(A/N remember this is all happening while she's in a towel, her clothes are still washing.)

Before she could get it off there was a loud knock at the door, she stopped what she was doing and helped Red-X into the empty closet for him to hide in.

In the closet he fixed his mask and listened to what was happening outside the closet.

"_Raefire something is up with you, I can tell…"_ Raven said as she entered the room even before Raefire let her in.

"_I…uh…don't know what you are talking about, there's nothing 'up' with me, just the usual meditation."_ She lied and put up a mental barrier in her mind.

"_The broken windows, the things suddenly flying from where they were, the crashes from your room…Your curtains."_ Raven told her, pointing at the curtains at the last part.

Raven tried to read her mind, but failed to do so this made her more curious.

"_Okay…now I know you're hiding something; why else would you put up a mental barrier?"_ Raven confronted Raefire.

Raefire sighed and pulled Raven over to the corner, _"Can you keep a secret?"_ Raefire asked frantically.

"**_Raefire…NO! She'll tell everyone"_** Red-X started thinking frantically as he stood in the closet and leaned against the side of it.

"_Please Rae you're the only one I feel I can trust…"_ Raefire begged.

"_Okay…"_ Raven said as she sighed.

Raefire walked over to the closet and put her hand on the handle.

"_Raven, please don't tell anyone, please."_ Raefire pleaded.

"_I won't, don't worry."_ Raven comforted her.

Raefire opened the closet door to reveal an injured, shirtless Red-X.

"_Hey kid."_ Red-X greeted Raven casually.

Raven gasped and took a step back; she looked from Raefire to Red-X.

Raven pulled Raefire back into the corner as Red-X made his way to the bed and sat on it burying his face in his hands.

"_Raefire, you have a criminal in your bedroom, do you know that?"_ Raven asked hoping Raefire was kidding.

"_Uh, yeah… I do."_ She answered rubbing the back of her head.

"_I don't know what to say, he isn't a big time criminal, but he's a criminal none the less."_ Raven said putting her hand on top of her head.

"_How did he even get in here, we have a security system better then any bank?"_ Raven asked starting to get very confused.

"_Um, I don't exactly know, but he was spying on me when I did my laundry, he's done it many times, and I've enjoyed talking to him, but then I didn't know it was him."_ Raefire explained recalling many memories of joking around with Red-X.

(A/N It's not included in the story it all happened in those 2 missing weeks )

"_Raven please, I freaked out earlier and hurt him, when I saw the 'spider'."_ She told Raven as she made finger gestures.

"_Okay, I won't tell anyone don't worry, but I expect you to at some point."_ Raven made a deal with her and folded her arms.

"_And as for you, Red-X, I expect you to be on your best behavior."_ She said grabbing his chin and facing it directly at herself.

"_Fine."_ Red-X replied in his normal smart-ass tone and jerking his head away from her hand.

(A/N Yup I cussed, sorry friends who don't like it )

Raven walked out of the room and Raefire went and sat down next to Red-X.

"_Now what?"_ Red-X asked her.

"_Well, what do you want?"_ She asked him back.

"_Now that you ask, I am kind of hungry."_ He said rubbing his bandaged stomach.

Raefire sweatdropped and floated out of the room to get some food.

As she sneaked out, she was stopped by Robin and Beast Boy arguing over the piece of pie.

She was almost hit by their smoke cloud of a fight as it went down the hall.

"_Hey Cyborg, what do you got to eat?"_ Raefire asked casually.

"_Waffles!"_ He answered.

"_Isn't it kind of late for waffles?"_ She asked with a chuckle.

"_It's only 1:30, besides RAVEN LIKES WAFFLES!"_ He responded to her joke.

"_You know it…"_ Raven responded in her normal monotone voice. (A/N couldn't add the 'more then life itself' comment, just would be like bringing up an old joke.)

"_Well I'm VERY hungry, I'll take ten."_ She asked for the waffles.

Cyborg happily piled her ten waffles onto a plate and she took them into her room withthe bottle of syrup and some butter.

Raefire walked into her room to find Red-X going through her drawers.

"_Excuse you!"_ She said to him before he could open her underwear drawer.

He jumped back and stood straight up hurting his side; she put the plate on her desk and went to help him.

"_Careful, don't open your wound." _She said as she used her powers to make sure it was closed.

"_Yes! Waffles, my favorite!"_ Red-X practically yelled as we went over and started eating them.

Raefire sat in the corner facing the wall as if she were in time-out; she sat their thinking, **_"How will I be able to hide him?"_**

She almost didn't want him to leave when he got better; she wished he was there to stay.

He walked up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder, _"I saved you one…"_ He said as he handed her the plate with the waffle on it.

"_You ate nine waffles; jeez I can only eat like four."_ She said as she sat on her bedside and started eating.

"_So, 'X' tell me about yourself; are you from here?" _She asked as she took a large bite.

"_I'm from the far side of Metropolis…so I'm really not from around here; I heard about you guys and decided to start a little trouble."_ He said while he was pretending tolook for his shirt.

_"Where is it?"_ He asked himself.

"**_He so mysterious…why is he looking for his shirt, it's on the bedside table…"_** She thought, looking at the bedside table.

"**_What am I goin' to do; I'm stuck in the girl of my dreams' bedroom for who knows how long."_** He thought thinking while he was 'looking for his shirt'.

"_Okay…Where is my shirt?"_ He asked her like she's been hiding it.

Raefire picked it up and brought it to him and helped him put it on so he wouldn't hurt himself.

"_You know what; you shouldn't be in that bloody, ripped up shirt anyway. You need a change of clothes." _She said taking the shirt back off of him.

"_What you expect me to pull a new outfit out of thin air?"_ He said conflictingly.

"_What? You don't have a change of clothes in the utility belt of yours. Anyway what I meant was that I need to go out and buy some clothes for you. I'm going to tell the titans I'm sick of wearing the same outfit so they'll let me leave."_ She told him her plan.

She walked him to her bed and told him to lye there until she got back.

She turned the T.V. on before she left so everyone will think she jut left it on, she went to the laundry room and put on her clothes.

She snuck out into the living room where she took 100 dollars from the big jar they had labeled 'Bank' and stuffed it into her pocket.

"_Hey, I'm going shopping for some new clothes, I'm sick of the same thing! I don't know how you guys do it, I took some money too!"_ Raefire shouted walking out the door, Red-X had heard the whole thing, and relaxed now that she was out and he was safe.

**Author's Note Section**

**SPECIAL MESSAGE: blink blink: **For anybody who reads this, if you have yahoo and go into the teen titans roleplay chatrooms, i am under the name Raefire...or perhaps...Blue-V

Blue-V is a special character you guys will learn about, hehehehe, when the right time is here.

Hey, yeah guys I know, this chapter is pretty short...well not too bad oh well. She's gunna go shopping and such, don't worry she's not a shopping fanatic, hate shopping xx. Unless it's at a gothic store lol, k bye

Psycho K- So you really are pyscho...interesting, as you read, Raven found out, but Raefier isn't gunna tell the rest of the titans for a while.

Ok every love always,  
Genaric Person o()o


	7. The Mall Of Shopping

Disclaimer: I TRULY OWN THE TEEN TITANS :wakes up from dream and looks around: NOOOOOO:sigh: I guess I don't but you probably knew that from the beginning .

**Downtown—**

"_Now where can I find some men clothes AND an outfit for me so the titans won't get suspicious?"_ She murmured to herself.

She walked up and down the streets looking in store windows trying to find SOMETHING that will fit him.

She walked up to a sign for a store, 'HOT TOPIC' written in style 'bloody' font.

(A/N I know hot topic is lame compared to other stores, some swear by it, I didn't know how many of you have heard of the other stores so I put in what I knew you guys would know, personally hot topic is the only gothic store nearby within 50 miles.)

"_Hmmm, I might find something he'd like in here…"_ She thought out loud and then walked inside.

She was greeted by a gnarly looking register clerk and a guy shouting hello at her from the far side of the store.

"_Hello?"_ She said as she ran into a tall, extremely gothic guy standing in front of her checking her out.

"_Hey, wanna' go for a ride?"_ The big guy said in a deep voice holding her by the waist and checking her out.

"_Hardly…"_ She answered him taking his hand off of her waist; his hand was so big it covered her entire small lower back.

"_No girl turns me down!"_ He said grabbing her by the wrist.

"_AHHHHH WHAT GIVES?"_ He said taking a step backwards and looked at his hand all burnt up, almost breaking the skin.

The guy ran out of the store; Raefire watched him run out and then turned around to find everyone in the store staring at her.

"_WHAT? The guys a wussy!"_ She said as she quickly went into the men's section.

She found some nice baggy pants (obviously black); they had a chain going from one belt loop to another giving a kool punk look.

They weren't too gothic so she took them off the rack and went to find a shirt.

She was stopped by an awesome Punisher shirt, with the classic punisher skull on it with a light blue flame type effect coming out of the skull.

She immediately looked for a smaller size because she knew he was fairly thin even though he was pretty tall.

She bought a size small because the sizes sized larger, so he would have a nice 'tight shirt, baggy pants' look to him.

She went out and bought various other shirts, pants and belts; getting down to her last 15 dollars, she left the store in search of a cheaper store.

She came up to a cheap store and bought herself some tight black pants and a tight, black half fishnet shirt.

(A/N It fully covered as much as a sports bra, and the long sleeves and stomach were fishnet.)

Satisfied she went decided to go home and sneak an entrance.

As she was sneaking in, she was greeted by Beast Boy playing with ice cream men he had made and the rest of the titans doing their usual.

Since Slade was too afraid to do anything, everyone had a lot of time on their hands; the only criminals were stuff the police could handle.

She sat down on the couch for a while just to make an appearance, and to show Starfire her new outfit.

"_It's wonderful Raefire, and very mysterious…"_ Starfire told her; Raefire knew she had been watching the mystery movies again.

She decided to go back to her room and 'meditate' for a while.

"_Um! EXCUSE ME!"_ She said in an almost panic finding Red-X in her underwear drawer looking at her bras.

"_Oh uh! I…I…Ummm…"_ Red-X said in response jumping back into regular standing position.

"_What you have nothing better to do then go through my bras?"_ She said scolding him.

He went and laid down her bed again heavily blushing for getting caught.

"_Relax; jeez I wasn't going to steal them or anything."_ He said narrowing his eyes and smirking underneath the mask.

"_How do I know, you're not exactly known for 'person of the year'."_ Raefire teased him and sat down on the bed at his knees.

"_Oh!"_ She said putting her hand on his knee and him looking down at the knee she was touching, _"I have got to show you what I bought you, I figured since you wore the whole, 'Red-X' thing"_ She said making finger gestures.

"_I figured you would like these clothes, but if you don't I can exchange th-"_She was cut off by him,

"_I think they'll be okay." _He interrupted her by putting his finger on her lips.

"_They'll be just…fine."_ He said staring at her intently.

Raefire stared straight into the mask and lifted her arms to take it off, but he flinched when she touched him.

This made her stop and put her hands in her lap and stare down at the floor.

She took out the clothes and showed them to him, he was very excited.

Even though he wasn't a punisher fan, he just enjoyed getting clothes from her.

**6 Hours later—**

Raefire was still in her room, she was meditating and Red-X was just watching her.

"_Sahasra…Sirasam…Svetam…… Sahasra…Sirasam…Svetam."_ She chanted multiple times.

"**_Put them away; put them all away, far away…"_** She thought.

"**_Put away all your powers, you're not going to break anything, just send them all away…"_** She thought to herself, and gasped and fell like she was hit in the face.

Raefire passed out and Red-X ran to her side and held her in his arms.

He knew she would be okay, she was breathing normally anyway, just asleep.

He sat there for a good 5 minutes just holding her, watching her sleep in his arms.

He picked her up with much pain to himself and put her on her bed, and laid next to her.

He laid on his right side (good side) and stared at her and watched her sleep.

It was late, so he decided to go to bed too, he turned out the light and T.V. and crawled back into bed and fell asleep next to the sleeping girl.

**The Almighty Author's Note's Section!--**

Hey everyone, i am soooooo sorry i havent updated, i got a new pc and i hadnt uploaded all teh stuff from that one to teh new none, and now the new one is in teh shop and im using the old one: takes deep breath:

Hey more to come ill do 2 chapters tonight...


	8. Emotion

_Disclaimer: I TRULY OWN THE TEEN TITANS :wakes up from dream and looks around: NOOOOOO:sigh: I guess I don't but you probably knew that from the beginning ._

_Raefire was running through the forest, running, running, trying to get away._

_She looked back to her chaser and ran into a large tree and fell back._

_She grabbed her ankle, screamed in pain and looked up to her chaser._

_He grabbed her by the neck and held her at face level_

_"Soon…" The copper masked man said._

_Raefire screamed as he squeezed tighter.-_

_Raefire suddenly opened her eyes and breathed heavily._

_"He's going to come back…" She whispered to herself as she felt a weight on her stomach._

_She looked over and found Red-X's arm on her stomach and his hand almost touching her breast, he was sleeping close to her._

_She stared into the eyes of his mask, wondering how he could sleep with mask constricting his face._

_She turned on her side to face him, his arm not coming off of her and now his hand resting on her back._

_She felt his hand flex and grip her dark blue nightshirt; she scooted closer to him and just stared straight at him._

_She was now just inches from his face, and his eyes opened slowly._

_He looked watched her just stare at him and was glad he had the mask on to cover his now open eyes._

_Still pretending he was asleep he flexed his hand again, this time pushing his hand up under the back of her night shirt up to her upper back._

_Her eyes widened a littleas she accepted this motion, she didn't know how to react._

_Luckily she had put her powers away so nothing blew up, something like that could blow up half the tower!_

_She just lay there frozen, staring at him, feeling so wanted and needed._

_She could barely think she was concentrating so hard on not blowing things up while the titans slept._

_He moved his hands over to her face and she knew he was awake; she didn't do or say anything just tried to control out her powers so she can feel._

_She closed her eyes and breathed deeply twice and two short breaths as well._

_She gasped as a light bluish-purple light went from her heart to her brain._

_She was blessed with total power control, at least for now; she needed to try to remember what she did and what she thought._

_She could now do what ever she please with any emotion, but this also meant she couldn't use her other powers in any other way._

_"**This could be dangerous…"** She thought until she looked over at Red-X._

_"**Or…this could be interesting."** She smirked._

_She lifted her hand as Red-X stroked the side of her face and then winced at her movement._

_She moved her hands over to his mask, but before she could get a grip on it her alarm went off._

_"**Damn it, every time I have a chance…it gets interrupted!"** She thought and smiled at Red-X._

_She walked out of the room groggily and holding her stomach, she was prepared to fake sick today._

_She sat on the couch in between Starfire and Raven; she could tell there was going to be a meeting._

_"WHO HAS BEEN LOSING THE REMOTE; WHO EVER IT IS WILL PAY!" Cyborg yelled._

_"Isn't you who loses the remote of the T.V.?" Starfire asked Cyborg as he sweatdropped._

_"OKAY SOMEONE HAS BEEN STEALING ALL THE MINI-SYRUPS ON WAFFLE DAYS!" Beast Boy yelled while holding a bright light over everyone's head like a detective._

_"AND! Someone keeps laying their dirty clothes out in the hall; it's getting very annoying…" Beast Boy said while returning to a flashback of him getting caught in clothes and transforming into multiple animals trying to get loose._

_" Um…Beast Boy…Those are your clothes…" Robin said pointing to the hall outside his door covered in clothes._

_"Uh…right…" Beast Boy sweatdropped._

_"BUT THERE IS STILL THE ISSUE OF WHO KEEPS TAKING THE SYRUP BOTTLES!" Beast Boyshouts, pulling out his Sherlock Holmes outfit._

_"Okay, if we're done here, I'm going to go back to my room, I'm not feeling good." Raefire said as everyone looked at her in concern as she gripped her stomach._

_"IT WAS YOU WASN'T IT! YOU JUST HAPPENED TO BE SICK TODAY AND GET AWAY FROM THE INQUISIEEO...inquisior..." Beast Boy said fumlbing with his words._

_"Inquisition...?" Raven helped him._

_"RIGHT THE INQUIRER!" He said still messing up the words._

_"I DIDN'T DO IT I SWEAR, I BROUGHT IT BACK OUT AFTER HE...I mean I WAS DONE!" Raefire said yelling back._

_Beast Boy got all chibi like and forgot the whole thing._

_She stormed back to her room clutching her stomach, she wasn't feeling good anyway, she wasn't used to having her powers gone and it will take some getting used to._

_Raefire went back into her room to rest and found steam coming from the bathroom door connectingto her bedroom._

_"**Ummmmm…I wonder if he'll walk out without his mask on?"** She wondered to himself, she was getting tired of 'respecting his privacy'._

_Raefire sat down on her bed and folded one led over the other and turned on the T.V._

_A little while later Red-X walked out of the bathroom with only a towel on._

_"AHCK! What are you doing without your clothes on?" She asked him trying to keep her voice down._

_He didn't even look at her as he tried to constantly face the wall, he wanted HER to take off his mask, not just show her._

_She got her first glimpse of his hair, a nice long cut, at least down to his chin if not longer._

_She couldn't tell the color since it was dark in her room due to the dark heavy curtains, only the glow of the T.V._

_"Where is it?" He thought out loud looking for his mask._

_Raefire walked up and handed it at him, but of course his face was hidden by shadows. (A/N classic…)_

_He slipped on his mask and turned around to face her, he looked at her just taking her in._

_She stared straight at him trying to see through him, trying to know who he is, trying to learn his soul._

_Since she didn't have powers, she couldn't see to well into him at the moment, but she knew how to._

_She stared deep into the mask, straight into his eyes, searching for the answers she wanted._

_He looked down at her staring at him through masked eyes; he felt himself sharing her breath._

_He wanted so badly to be able to close the seemingly mile wide gap between them._

_She stared as he moved closer and wrapped his hands around her small waist._

_She looked at him felt his hands slide up her sides; he leaned down to close the gap but was stopped by a knock on the door._

_They both looked towards the door and back at each other; he nodded and went into her closet again._

_She opened the door find Beast Boy and Cyborg arguing about whose better at the racing video game._

_"I'll be there in a minute, just give me a sec.!" Raefire said closing the door as two question marks appeared over Cyborg and Beast Boy's heads._

_Raefire closed thebedroomdoor and opened the closet door to tell him where she was going, she felt a sort of responsibility towards him._

_She walked out and plopped on the couch in-between Cyborg and Beast Boy._

_She watched them play the game but after Cyborg won, she just smirked._

_"You think you can do better little lady!" He said standing up and smiling._

_"No, I don't think so…I KNOW so!" She said challengingly._

_They both played the game Cyborg easily winning, they both sat with their classic gaming faces._

_Raefire then put on the turbo and passed Cyborg and won with flying colors._

_"HOW DID YOU DO THAT!" He screamed as Raefire sat there with a large crooked grin on her face._

_"I guess we now know who the best at video games is." Raefire smirked and walked off._

_Cyborg sat there with tears running down his face and gaping at Raefire._

_She strutted back to her room and saw Red-X lying upside down on the side of her bed like teenagers do when they're on the phone._

_"Amazing; you aren't going through my stuff this time." She taunted putting her hands on her hips._

_"Very funny kid; and anyway, I've got too much on my mind." He said back to her._

_Raefire raised an eyebrow and asked, "Like what…?"_

_"…Nothing it's just, how am I going to fall back into my life after being this lazy?" He responded and talked quietly._

**_Author's Note Section--_**

_I've reached the end of what i have pre written...i have also decided not to include the other couples...too much to think about...sorry for all you guys out there who were waiting...i still love you: gives puppy dog eyes:_


	9. Its My Life

Disclaimer: I TRULY OWN THE TEEN TITANS :wakes up from dream and looks around: NOOOOOO:sigh: I guess I don't but you probably knew that from the beginning .

"_So I know you're from Metropolis, but I wish you would tell me more about yourself… maybe I could help." _She said just as quietly.

He looked up at her with his masked face and made a sad face that she could easily see through that mask.

He looked back down and she pulled his face to face her, _"Please…"_ She said looking him in the eye.

He sighed and decided it would be better to let her know what had happened in his life.

"_You see, when I was little I __idolized Superman, he was my life. I had posters, books, action figures, even a Superman bedspread. I was the envy of all of my friends." _Red-X explained boastfully.

Raefire listened intentlyl; she wondered why he is so alone now if he had so many friends.

_"I thought I had the best life ever…everything was perfect…absolutely perfect. One day my parents had to go to a meeting… and they were gone and I stayed home…I got a call saying I needed to be there. I rode up in my bike to find the car still there and my parents trapped in the car between a cement wall…and a semi…"_ Red-X continued…

_"I waited for Superman to get there and save my parents... i knew that he would be able to move the truck before they bled to death...he never came...my parents bled to death and 6:37 that night...no Superman in sight..."_ He finished the morbid story, clinching his fists.

_" From then on, I knew I could never trust a superhero to be there when I needed them…I went dark…everything in my world went black…I lost all my friends…stopped going to school last year…had no one…I heard about the teen titans and figured I could start some trouble with kids my age… I didn't have a uniform… I snuck into the tower one night to see if I could find anyway to make a suit…but I found this."_ He said pointing down to his costume.

_"You know…just because he wasn't there that night…doesn't mean you can't trust him… he still does so much good."_ Raefire told him, trying to stand up for a fellow superhero.

Red-X had already fallen into uncontrollable sobbing...Raefire didn't know what to do so she just held him.

_"Well…I didn't exactly have the best childhood either…actually… I didn't have a childhood at all…I was created this age…never had parents, never went to school, never had friends…no one was there for me except for a mad man…"_ Raefire tried to make him feel better by telling him, her story.

Red-X was still sobbing and she was getting worried, it was a bit loud and didn't want the titans finding out yet.

She pat him in the back to try to calm him down and rocked him back and forth.

He eventually fell alseep in her arms and laid perfectly still all night, she fell asleep sitting upwards so he could sleep...but as a consequence she had a horrible night.

He awoke the next morning still sleeping in her arms; she was sleeping but obviously uncomfortably.

She woke up to find Red-X staring up at her, _"How long have you been awake?"_ She asked.

_"Long enough…"_ He answered in his normal mysterious, smart-ass tone.

Raefire sighed and peeled Red-X off her and slid off the bed, she stretched and twisted her neck a bit.

She went out to see what was for breakfast but she heard a strange noise coming from Beast Boy's room.

She snuck down the hall and casually passed Robin and Starfire with their obvious flirting.

_"I wish they'd just go out…it's like a TV show where everybody knows they are in love…except the couple themselves…"_ She mumbled to herself as she walked further down the hall…

She stopped at his door and put her ear against it trying to listen, it sounded like someone was commanding an army in there.

She knocked loudly on the door,_ "Hey B.B.! Can i come in?"_ She asked loudly.

**Author's Note's Section--**

Hey everyone...been in a sort of slump...i didn't have many ideas so i just made this up as i went along... the next chapter is dedicated to my friend for giving me an idea in my slump lol... okay everyone hoped you enjoyed

Pyscho K.- Hey, yeah i figured he could just slick his hair back...not really a big deal...just gotta think about it really...hehe

Ok, love always

Genaric Person o()o...oh by the way...probably judging by how i write...you can probably tell...but my friend said i should tell you, im a girl... k buh bye


	10. The Plans

Disclaimer: I TRULY OWN THE TEEN TITANS :wakes up from dream and looks around: NOOOOOO:sigh: I guess I don't but you probably knew that from the beginning .

"_Ummmmm, just one second!"_ Beast Boy yelled back obviously in some sort of panic.

Raefire got impatient and barged in and found Beast Boy hiding in a pile of beanie babies, all with army helmets on.

"_What is going on…?"_ Raefire asked extremely confused.

Beast Boy rambled and panicked trying to hide the various beanie babies from Raefire, she saw them anyway and put her hands on her hips and smirked; B.B. sighed and decided he better fess up to her.

"_Well sometimes I like to morph into a beanie baby animal, and pretend I have an entire army of beanie babies at my command."_ He says with a large sweatdrop.

Raefire busted out laughing and fell in a heap to the floor, crying and suffocated from laughter.

Beast Boy ran and fell next to her taking her backwards and covering her mouth, she licked his hand and Beast Boy took his hand back with a look of total grossed…out…ness…

"_Dude you can't tell ANYONE!"_ Beast Boy Begged.

"_I'm not a dude…and let me go this is awkward."_ She said leaning up from their…suggestible position.

Beast Boy quickly let her go and blushed and looked at her with a longing look.

"_Please, don't tell anyone!"_ Beast Boy begged.

" _I won't tell anyone, ONLY if you do me a favor…I've always wanted to do something…but it's not really my style…being the hidden keep to my self kind of person…"_ She started a proposition.

"_I've always wanted to……play laser tag…"_ She finished with her face turning a deep maroon color.

"_HA LASER TAG! I LOVE LASER TAG! I KNOW THE PERFECT PLACE!"_ Beast Boy Screeched.

"_When do you wanna' go? _Beast Boy asked, still very excited.

"_How about this weekend…and can I bring a friend?"_ She asked, having an idea.

"_What friend, you're always in your room, you never go out…I thought we we're your only friends"_ Beast Boy questioned her.

"_Well I met him the other day…and well we became friends…we talk and stuff."_ She 'white' lied.

"_Sure you can bring him, I'll cream him!"_ He cheered.

"_Okay wonderful!"_ Raefire said skipping out of the room.

Raefire skipped to the kitchen and Cyborg was making waffles….again

"_Waffles again?"_ She teased.

"_RAVEN LIKES WAFFLES!"_ Cyborg screamed, blowing Raefire's hair behind her.

"_More than air…"_ Raven stated in her normal monotone voice, looking up from her book.

"_I'll take ten!"_ Raefire stated excitedly.

Cyborg once again piled ten waffles on her plate and she stole the syrup bottle …again.

She walked happily to her room humming a tune she's never heard before.

Raefire walked in her room with a huge smile on her face and found Red-X leaning against a wall, staring at the floor.

"_I brought you waffles…"_ Raefire stated quietly, leaning down next to him showing him the plate.

"_Not hungry…"_ Red-X said very rudely, turning his head away from her.

"_Okay…"_ Raefire said sadly standing up and putting the plate on the desk.

"_Anything you want to talk about?"_ She asked him, sitting down next to him and hugging her knees.

**(A/N Section)-**

Wow...it's been a REALLY long time hasn't it...wow...i kinda fell out of it...this might be the last chapter...who knows i might get a sudden strike of inspiration for the story...but im writing another one for Avatar The Last Airbender...if anyone cares, its New Beginnings. :D


End file.
